Every Action
by KillerTV
Summary: Will and Lyra, worlds apart, but Will's every action has an opposite and equal reaction...Yes another Will & Lyra reunion fic, please review, cheers. Rated Teen for language.
1. The Monotony

Chapter 1 - The Monotony (Disclaimer at bottom)

Lyra Belracque,(Silvertongue for those who knew her) was a lonely teenager, three years had passed since the fateful day with the breaking of the knife, and it hadn't gotten any better. For one, hitting her adolescent stages made Lyra long for somebody, one of her basic human instincts. But unfortunately for her she was a bright girl, she wouldn't do anything now without running it through her mind several times, picking out the flaws and figuring out how any scenario could finish. They all finished in the same way… Will.

It's not that there weren't people who were interested, Lyra had grown up in her mothers image, and there were plenty of boys who were obsessed with her, the most persistent of them being a 15 year old boy called Gary Holmes. Gary wouldn't leave Lyra alone, and he had the bruises to prove it, which he loved.. It made the other boys back off.

Gary popped his head over a little mud mound, eyeing his prey, little scared Lyra Belracque was in her usual moping spot, on the roof of Jordan College.

"She must spend every bloody minute of the day up there" Observed a mousy haired boy who was sat next to Gary.

"You know she's not interested in you Gaz, you should really stop trying."

"I'll make you stop trying to live if you don't keep your voice down, do you KNOW what she threatened to do to me if she caught me snooping after her again?" Snapped Gary.

"Haha what? Write a little sad poem about it?"

Gary picked up two balls of mud from the pile, held them in one hand, and crushed them, making the mousy haired boy wince.

This is what happened, everyday. Lyra knew that Gary was always there, one on hand she hated him for it, how dare he even think about watching her without her consent? But on the other hand she knew that if she ever came to her senses, she'd stop wishing about what could have been, and actually do something about her life. Gary wasn't bad, she thought. He could be a creep sometimes, but he had good intentions, but before Lyra ever let herself think more she just saw a big mental picture of Will's face.

"Lyra?" Said a sleepy voice from in her arms.

"Yes Pan?"

"Why can't we do it?"

"Why can't we do what?"

Lyra knew this was mere pleasantries, she knew exactly what Pantalaimon was about to ask her, he'd asked her the same thing every night for the past three years.

"Why can't we just let them go? Will and Kirjava I mean."

"You know you're right Pan, you're the voice of reason, and I promise you, I'm going to try, we better get some sleep."

Lyra pulled up the trap door she'd fashioned from the roof tiles, everyone knew that she lived in the attic of Jordan college, and that she refused to sleep anywhere else.

About a year back the master had finally run out his life, it wouldn't have been such a bad occasion for Lyra, but he was all she had left in the world. Iorek Byrnison was presumed missing, after a rebel group of bears attempted a coup d'etat on the throne. Such a human thing to do, but the bears were becoming more human by the day. No-one knows if Iorek actually survived the coup, they never found his remains, and there were rumours of him living on his own in Muscovy of all places, but the tale confused Lyra. Serafina Pekkala wasn't around anymore either, she'd got into a fight with a so-called friendly witch clan, who for some reason weren't too impressed with Serafina's travels, and thought that human matters should stay human matters.

So now it was just Lyra and Pantalaimon, living illegally in the rafters of Jordan college, followed by boys, and not having a thought that wasn't suddenly consumed by memories of Will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a world apart Will was finally waking up, his bed of straw outside the town of Oxford, he would have moved out of the place, but it reminded him of Lyra. Will's life hadn't been all peaches and roses either, not two weeks after getting home, Mary Malone had been snatched right under his nose by MI5 agents. She was presumed dead. He'd looked after his mother for another year after that, she had been deteriorating rapidly. One day, while in town waiting for Will who was picking up the morning newspaper she had a walk. A walk which ended when a Virgin train smashed into the side of her.. A mile out of town.

Will had been hit hard by the deaths, and blamed himself for not looking after his mother, and not protecting Mary, and he had but a single possession in the world. In fact it was just staring at this possession that took up large portions of his days. The possession of course, was his broken knife. It was a terrible life, he was undernourished, and sometimes he could go weeks without bathing. But thoughts of Lyra just consumed him, which he couldn't understand. Shortly after arriving back in his own world he attempted to push her out of his mind, convincing himself that it wasn't true love, but just a first crush, and that the feeling would fade. It didn't.

He got up clumsily, this time he'd decided to sleep in a nearby barn, it was out of the way and he knew he wouldn't get hassled here. He slowly stood up, he'd changed. Gone were the ferocious eyes, they had disappeared, he looked very much like himself, just taller, skinnier, and like a neutered dog, he'd lost something. His plan for the day was simple, he was going to mope around the barn for a bit, then he was going to make his daily pilgrimage to the botanical gardens.

"What a fucking pointless existence" He commented on himself as he stumbled to the door to get a bit of fresh air.

Unfortunately for Will it wasn't fresh air which filled his nostrils when he exited the barn, it was the stench of death. He looked down to see. Well, he couldn't really describe it, it looked like a man, and it had wings like an angel. It had real flesh, albeit rotting away, so it couldn't be an angel. He decided to put this to one side for the moment while he gathered his things, this was what he had been looking for, something to break the monotony…

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of Philip Pullman's characters, yes I know that this idea is tried, tested, regurgitated, but I'm doing it anyway. It's my first fan fiction (Well, if you discount a sort of screenplay fan fiction I did when I was 11.) So I'd love some reviews and tips, cheers.

P.S. I promise that I'm getting rid of the sad, just wanted to set the scene ;)

Also, I did write this at about half 12 at night when I got bored, so excuse any errors ;)


	2. The Mistake

-1**Chapter 2 - The Mistake**

Will trundled back through the barn door, sleeping bag in his trusty camouflaged rucksack, and wandered over to the peculiar creature. He knelt down and put two of his fingers to his neck, no pulse. This would have usually been enough to satisfy his curiosity, but the fact that it was jet black and had wings make him think differently. Slowly, carefully, he attempted to roll the being over, but jumped back a metre when he heard a voice come from the creature.

"Steady on Will, I'm not feeling at my best" came a croaky voice from the creature.

"Who… and what are you?" replied will in a shaky tone, he hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm a friend, that's all you need to know"

"A friend of whom?" inquired Will.

"Ah, it seems you need to know more then, sit down while I explain to you." Said the creature as it picked itself up and propped itself against a bail of hay.

"I'll stand thank you."

"Your choice, now, I'll cut right to the chase, I need your help."

"My help has long been off the market, now you better tell me exactly who you are and why you're here, before I kill you." said Will calmly.

The creature could tell that Will wasn't joking, although his ferocity had gone, it knew what he was capable of.

"My name is Xamarnia, and I believe you know my life long partner, Xaphania?" said the angel, a look of calm on his face, as though he anticipated what was going to happen.

"You have ten seconds to get away from me" Will said violently, as he approached the blackened angel. "I don't know why you're different to the rest of the angels, or why you think it's a smart idea to mention Xaphania. But I don't like it."

"Will, calm down, please. I know that you hate Xaphania, and I don't blame you. But you have to understand, it wasn't her fault, she was just given the trouble of having to tell you."

"What do you mean given?" Said Will startled.

"Oh Will, after all you've done I would have thought that you knew there were higher-ups in the Kingdom of Heaven?"

"Yes I knew there was, except now the Kingdom of Heaven doesn't exist. In fact, I'm supposed to be building the Republic of Heaven, it doesn't seem to be having much of a bloody effect though does it?" Said Will, his patience wavering. The angel noticed this, and thought it would be best to cut to the chase.

"OK then Will, just hear my offer, and I'll explain more if you accept. I'm giving you a chance here, a chance that I think is too important to refuse. You're needed in another world Will, the world where you would most like to be at this very moment."

He of course knew what the angel meant… Lyra, he didn't know if he could trust the angel of course. But he was hardly living a brilliant life, and the simple muttering of her name did it for him, he accepted as soon as the name came from the Angel's lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyra awoke to a knocking on her hatch, this was odd, nobody usually visited her, they were all to scared. Or dead. Sleepily she pushed open the door, having to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Room for one more darling?" came a familiar voice.

"Gary, listen to me-"

"Oh but you know it's Gaz to you." he said with a smirk on his face.

"OK then, Gaz, you remember that warning I gave you last time? Well now I'm going to fulfil that promise, that might teach you a thing or two." She jumped up from her makeshift bed, still fully clothed.

Gaz knew automatically he had made a mistake, Lyra had developed a kind of… fury in her eyes, she only picked it up shortly after leaving Will.

"No wait Lyra!" He shouted as she pushed him to the ground, holding his head over the roof of Jordan College.

"You've got one minute to explain to me why you thought this was a good idea."

He sat down on the edge of the roof and beckoned Lyra over, she did so, but precariously.

"Listen Lyra, you know I've always liked you, but I've come to accept that you're never going to like me, but I need your help. You're the only person I know who could possibly know what's going on." Gaz took a deep breath, ran his hand through his messy brown hair, and continued, tears swelling up in his eyes. "They've got my mother" he finally murmured out painfully.

Lyra's expression dropped from anger, but she wasn't consoling him, it was completely neutral. "Continue" she said once he had composed herself.

"I honestly… don't know what it is. I mean, it kind of looks human, but it has wings, and you can only slightly see it in the dark."

"An angel." Lyra silently muttered. "So why did you come to find me when you found this out? We've never been friends."

Those words shot through Gary like a speeding bullet, he knew that they had never been friends. Which was of course against his fondest wishes, and he had grown to accept it. But when she said it so… coldly. He composed himself again, he had to stay strong.

"I wouldn't have come to you usually, but he asked for you. By name."

"He **asked** for me you say?" asked Lyra, suspicion ripe in her tone.

"I swear it, he told me that if I don't bring him to meet you then he's going to kill my mother, then me. "Please, even if you're not doing this for me, do it for an innocent woman who doesn't deserve to be hurt."

That last word made her realise, she had been an innocent as well. She'd also been hurt, she couldn't let that happen to another human being, not for as long as she lived.

"OK, take me to him" said Lyra coolly.

Gary led Lyra off of the roofs, down through the market that was just being set up, and finally into a network of back-alley's. "It's OK" Lyra thought to herself, she could never get lost or tricked round here, she knew these back alley's like the back of her hand. She also noticed they were headed directly for the centre of this network. They turned the final corner and found nothing.

"Lyra I…" Stuttered Gary.

"You are fucking DEAD, do you hear me?" Shouted Lyra, he'd wasted her time, and trodden on whatever shred of humanity she had left. She grabbed Gary by the collar, and slammed him up against the brick wall, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Let him go, he's done no harm".

She turned round sharply, and saw nothing, then she remembered. You could hardly see angels in the day, and for the first time in the past few years she was actually sorry. Even if she wouldn't admit it to Gary.

"Go on then, what do you want?" She said viciously.

"It's about your friend, Will."

Lyra was fazed by the mentioning of his name. Nobody ever mentioned it, they knew what happened if they did. Gary had been the first to find out when he paraded around her shouting the name, he couldn't use his right arm for six weeks. But Lyra wasn't angry, the name had come from an angel, a supposedly wise and higher being. She actually felt a little scared, the angel would surely not be bringing good news about Will if it was ready to kidnap people.

"Continue" Lyra found her voice wavering, but corrected it with a small cough to clear her throat.

"Don't worry, he's fine, but he's made a mistake." It was then that the angel noticed the boy behind her, absolutely terrified. "It's OK Gary, your mother is fine, I could never hurt somebody, I'm not that kind of angel. You'll find her in her bedroom, sleeping. I just needed some way to get Lyra here. Gary knew where he wasn't needed, and ran out of the alley's full pelt, fully intent on seeing to his mother's problems first.

"Right then Lyra, the problem is this." The angel explained the events of what had happened this morning in Will's world, the fallen angel, and his offer. Never once beckoning Lyra to make herself comfortable anywhere, this news was too important.

"What, did he accept this… thing's proposal?" Enquired Lyra.

"Yes, as soon as he heard your name." This was what Lyra had been dying to hear, she felt her heart jump as high as her head, and for the first time a few years… She smiled.

"Don't get too happy yet Lyra, I didn't have to kidnap someone to tell you good news." And this was what Lyra was dreading, just as soon as her heart had jumped, it fell back down to earth.

"So what? What can possibly be bad about him coming back?" She felt herself getting angry by the second, this bloody angel wasn't telling her something.

"The thing is Lyra, the creature that gave him the offer… Is what we call a 'fallen' angel. Angel's that have been struck down by the authority, they're no good. And this fallen angel isn't an old one."

"But that's impossible" exclaimed Lyra, she had been studying the Alethiometer on her own for the past three years, it was what she did in-between moping sessions. It could only give her simple answers to simple questions, and she had to ask several times to even get those answers. "I asked the Alethiometer, and it told me that Will had killed it! It was that angel that the Cliff-ghosts were trying to have at.

"Unfortunately… no. What was told to you wasn't the entire truth, we all thought that the Authority was powerless, and that all his strength had been transferred to Metatron. Well this isn't true, what we also got wrong is that… well he is no longer an angel, for thousans of years he has had scientists… or Experimental theologists as you'd call them, working on a variety of things. One of which was a way to give him more control over the universes. They found a way, he's no longer an angel, he's a God."

"OK, so the Authority is still alive, and he's making fallen angels" said Lyra still running what had been said through her head. "But what does it have to do with Will? What's it going to do to him?" asked Lyra, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Well you see, that's not the problem" The angel was getting nervous now, Lyra could here his footsteps, they were pacing up and down the alley. "The angel isn't going to directly hurt Will. You know about the doorways that the knife made surely? And how it was important that you two stayed apart. Well we didn't tell you the entire story. The knife bearer is not allowed to have… in lamens terms… a mate. The old man who taught Will how to use the knife had been on his own since he got hold of the knife, and so was the young man that took it from him. But us angels didn't have the heart to forcibly split you two up, so we made up a lie about the portals creating spectres." Explained the angel, the agitation it his voice was extremely apparent now.

Lyra was furious, and the angel could see it, he knew that Lyra would easily be able to kill him if he pushed it too far.

"So what happens if Will does get involved with me again? What happens?" Asked Lyra, trying to contain her anger.

"All of the doorway, every single one that has ever been opened with the knife, will be re-opened, and the spectres will walk every world."

"I thought you said the doorway's didn't create spectres?" Asked Lyra, confused.

"That's right… the Authority makes them, they're his… weapon."

"OK, cut to the chase right now, I think you've explained enough." Said Lyra, her patience growing thin.

"The fallen angel, it will attempt to make contact with you, she won't bring Will directly with her, you mustn't go to him Lyra, not if you value every single life form in every universe."

"And what If I don't value every single life form in the universe?" Asked Lyra, her temper rising.

"Then you will have made a mistake… and we shall have to rectify it."

This was the final straw for Lyra, she lunged out blindly in front of herself, to no avail, the Angel had already anticipated it, and was already on one of the rooftops, although she couldn't tell which.

"Do not make a mistake Lyra Belracque. Do not see him." Were the last words that the angel said before turning to the sky, and flying off in the morning sun.

Lyra turned to the well, and holding herself up with her arm said only one quiet word, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Bugger."

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Philip Pullman's characters yada yada yada, but I do own Gaz and any other characters I have created.

Please leave a review so I can improve my first ever fan fiction, thanks.

P.S. Phew, two chapters in two days :P


	3. The Problem

**Chapter 3 - The Problem**

Lyra strolled slowly down the stone flagstones next to the river. The sunlight was beaming into the water, making patterns that caught Lyra's attention. Here was a good place to think. She sat down over the edge of the river, legs dangling a metre away from the water.

" I just thought of something Pan" Said Lyra as she took a deep breath, the air was cold and refreshing. "If angels are supposed to be morally superior, and make decisions for all living things… Surely they wouldn't lie."

"Carry on" murmured Pan, now intrigued.

"Well it's just that, the angel back there, it told use that we were lied to about the spectres, and I can't help thinking that… perhaps we're not being told the entire truth."

"But surely if angels couldn't tell lies, then what the told us there was entirely true?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Answered Lyra, and decided it was time for some serious thinking, she pushed he legs up from over the side of the river, and set off back to the roof of Jordan college, it felt more like home there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will awoke with a start, there was a brief period of time where he didn't know anything, and didn't care. But then it hit him, his conversation with the fallen angel. Slowly he recollected what had happened, the angel had told him to grab a hold of it's arm. He remembered then a feeling that he would never forget, he seemed to just disappear, and suddenly he was in nothingness, in-between worlds. He'd arrived here, asleep. He looked around him, the room was beautifully furnished, red velvet and gold trimming laced every corner of the room. He stood up and took in the rest of the room, expensive paintings, sculptures of angels, and sense of royalty all about him. There came a knock on the door and will still fully clothed weakly said "Come in".

The fallen angel had entered the door, he looked far less… disgusting now he'd had a chance to look at him, and the stench of death seemed to have disappeared.

"I trust you slept well, don't worry, you fell asleep of your own accord, crossing the worlds in such un-conventional ways has it's toll on the human body." Explained the angel, seeing Will's confused look.

"So are we in Lyra's world now?" Inquired Will

"Regrettably, no. I'm sorry I didn't mention this before Will, but the favour I need you to do, you have to do it before you can see her, it's the only way that I can make sure the task gets done. I hope you are not upset by this news?"

For some odd reason Will wasn't upset, in usual circumstances he would have been furious, but right now it didn't matter, he was going to see Lyra again soon.

"It's OK, what are you going to have me do?" Asked Will.

"All in good time Will, I have my superiors to answer to as well, you will have to see them, I will take you to them in two hours time. In the meanwhile I do ask of you that you bathe, and wear the clothes that I have set out for you. Don't worry, they're from your world, so I'm sure you will find them agreeable."

Without another word the angel left through the door it had entered, leaving Will to get ready for the big meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The authority stirred in his throne, he had been asleep for most of the day, a being in his position has to rest. He awoke to an angel travelling towards his chamber, but did not recognize Xarmania at first.

"Stop where you are." The authority's voice was deep, and made the very chamber shake as he spoke. "Identify yourself."

"It is I sir, Xarmania, I bring back news about the conversation with the girl." The authority beckoned Xarmania into the chamber and offered him a seat in front of his throne.

"Well Xarmania? What news of the girl?" questioned the authority, if it wasn't important then Xarmania wouldn't be here.

"I did as you commanded sir, I went to her and I told her that under no circumstances was she to meet the fallen angel, or attempt to look for Will."

"So what is the problem?"

"Well sir, I don't think she particularly listened to me, she was of course startled by the mention of his name, but not by enough." The angel was nervous now, his breathing quick and sharp.

"You need not worry Xarmania, you are too important of a servant to me to be killed for this hiccup. You are to aid Xaphania from now on."

"Xaphania sir, what does she have to do with all this?" questioned the angel, a mix between anger and fear.

"Ah, so she hasn't told you, that is commendable. I gave Xaphania a task my child, you know of the boy, Will. Well I asked her to retrieve him. Under a disguise Will wasn't able to recognize her, and she told him that she was you, and succeeded in bringing him to me."

"I beg of you to pardon my insolence, but what does the boy have to do with this? He shouldn't get involved and punished for something that Lyra has to face."

"No you're right, he shouldn't be punished, but life isn't fair. I'm sure he's already learnt that, and I want to give him one final look at his sweetheart. Especially after that bastard cut my son free in the battle with Lord Asriel. I haven't had the heart to engineer another son after that, and I find this to be just payback."

Xarmania found his beliefs wavering. The one god was nothing but a spiteful angel out for vengeance. But there was of course, nothing he could do about it, if the Authority didn't kill him on the spot for voicing his opinions, his legions of loyal followers would do in a heartbeat.

"Very well sir" Was all that he said, before picking himself up, and leaving the way he had come.

Authors Note

Yes it was a little bit of a shorter chapter, I had to attempt to explain a few things that were bothering me, I'd love to hear some of your reviews, and thanks to everyone who was read so far, I hope you're enjoying it.


End file.
